Marry me again
by HeartBroke
Summary: Todos los matrimonios jóvenes terminan divorciados. Incluido este. Pero, ¿Habrá alguna forma en la que Freddie pueda salvar su matrimonio? ¿Podrá reconquistar a su ex-mujer?


_**Hola de nuevo:) Había escrito esta historia, pero la eliminé. Y aqui la vuelvo a escribir. ¿Recuerdan la idea? Será la misma idea, pero con diferente inicio y con diferente trama. ¡Graciaas por pasarse a leerla!**_  
_**Espero que mi trabajo no esté tan del asco y les guste. :) **_  
_**Disfruten...**_

_Cápitulo 1 "Un matrimonio sin frutos"_

La mayoría de los matrimonios jóvenes acaban divorciados, sea cual sea la razón. Y este, no fue la exepción. La verdad, es que todos pensábamos que iría a tener éxito, pero lamentablemente, pensamos bastante mal. La rubia de un día para otro le pidió el divorcio al técnico, y este, obligadamente se lo tuvo que dar. Al menos siempre habrá algo que los unirá de por vida: Jennifer y Jacob, sus dos adorables hijos.

Jennifer es una hermosa chica de 12 años. Un hermoso cabello rubio, como su madre, y de unos hermosos ojos color pardo, heredados de su padre. La verdad, para tener solo 12 años, era una de las chicas más hermosas de su clase, y todos los chicos lo sabían. Su personalidad no empeoraba nada. Era dulce, considerada, atlética, artista, y muchos atributos más. Pero, cuando alguien la insultaba o la trataba mal, sacaba lo Puckett que llevaba dentro. Nadie la pasaría a llevar, y eso quedaba para todos muy en claro.

Jacob, en cambio, era un travieso chico de 7 años. Castaño y cedoso cabello, y ojos azules como el cielo, iguales a los de Samantha. Este chico era un poco diferente a Jennifer. No le gustaba portarse bien, ni ser dulce. Para él, la vida había que disfrutarla y hacer travesuras. Se creía el ser más grande del mundo, y por ello, podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana. ¡Todas las mañanas citaban al señor Benson a la escuela por algo diferente! Si no era que había rallado las paredes con pintura, había vaciado un balde con agua a la profesora de matemáticas. Jacob era caso serio.

Tomaron bastante bien la separación de sus padres, aunque no podían negar que les gustaba muchísimo más cuando estaban juntos. Siempre que venían "citas" de su mamá, las saboteaban a como de lugar. Dejaron a un hombre tan traumado con su sabotaje, que este tuvo que cambiar de país, incluso de identidad para que los diablillos no lo encontraran. El propósito de esto, era que sus padres estuvieran totalmente disponible para que se reconciliaran y volvieran a ser una feliz familia. Con su padre no pasaba lo mismo, la verdad, no había tenido ni una sola cita de que se había divorciado con su madre hace 3 años, lo que hacía que los niños no dudaran del amor que le tenía a Sam.

- ¡Ya es tarde!- gritó Jennifer desde la cocina.

Sam se había retrasado para ir a dejar a sus hijos al colegio porque olvidó completamente unos trámites, que en este momento, estaba buscando desesperadamente. Los dos niños estaban listos en la cocina esperando a que su "responsable" madre, bajase para llevarlos al colegio.

- ¡Dame 2 minutos, amor!- respondió a esta.

- ¡Vamos a retrasarnos mamá! ¿Quieres apurarte?

En es instante, la puerta principal se abrió. De ella entró ni más ni menos que Freddie Benson. Sus hijos al oir abrir esta, se dirigieron a la entrada, y al momento de ver a su padre saltaron emocionados hacia él.

- ¡Papá! Que lindo verte- lo abrazó Jenny- ¿Por qué viniste?

- Pensé que hoy podría llevarlos al colegio. ¿Que les parece?- dijo sonriente el castaño.

- ¡Es una exelente idea!- exaclamó el pequeño Jacob- porque mi madre nos llevaría en como 1 hora más. Olvidó donde dejó los papeles de unos trámites super importantísimos.

- Que acabo de encontrar, Jake.- dijo la rubia con una mirada molesta hacia su hijo desde la escalera. La bajó completamente y caminó hacia su ex-esposo- ¿Que haces aquí, Freddie? ¿Y cómo entraste?

- La otra noche cuando conversábamos en mi casa olvidaste tus llaves, te las vine a traer y de paso llevar a los niños a la escuela.

- No es necesario, yo los llevaré.

- ¡Pero mamá! Quiero ir hoy con papá. ¡Por favor!- dijo Jacob de rodillas- Quiero conversar temas de hombre con él.

- Má, tu siempre nos llevas, ¿Por qué no podemos ir con papá hoy?- agregó Jennifer.

- Tres contra uno, Sammie. Yo los llevaré y tu anda a hacer esos trámites tranquila. ¿Que dices del plan?

- De acuerdo. Pero nada de trucos, la última vez que los llevaste, Jake te convenció de ir a una película en vez de al colegio, y no sé como logró convencerte.

- Nada de trucos, mami. ¡Lo juro!-sonrió el pequeño.

- Bien niños, suban al auto, yo debo hablar una cosa con su madre.- dijo Freddie, a lo que los niños sonrieron y obedecieron. Sam miró a Freddie con aburrimiento esperándo sus palabras- ¿Por qué siempre estás molesta conmigo? Cada vez que intento ser gentil, tu te molestas.

- ¡Porque eres un estúpido Freddie! Nunca haces nada bien. Siempre arruinas todo, y para colmo eres demaciado infantil. ¿Creías que no me enteraría de lo de la película? ¡Por favor! ¿No sabes que tus hijos necesitan una educación? ¡No puedes hacerlos faltar porque te da la gana!

- El problema no es ese Sam, los llevé por una película porque el colegio los tiene muy estresados. ¡Que importa que falten un tonto día! El problema es que no los dejas divertirse. ¿Quieres que sean unos niños amargados al crecer? Llenos de obligaciones y sin diversión, acumulados de trabajo para no poder ser felices.

- ¡Basta Freddie! No me lleves la contra.

- Ese es tu problema Sam, no te gusta perder y eres demaciado orgullosa que no admites que te equibocaste.

- No me estoy equibocando como educo a mis hijos, Freddie.

- También son mis hijos.

- ¡No sé donde tenía la cabeza cuando decidí que tu serías el padre de mis hijos!

- ¿Sabes donde tenías la cabeza?- el se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para rozar sus cuerpos. Señaló con un dedo su corazón- Tenías tu mente en tu corazón, porque sabías que me amabas, o quiero decir, que me amas, hermosa.

- Yo ya no te amo, invécil.

- Claro que si lo haces, si no lo hicieras, no te pondrías tan nerviosa cuando me acerco a tí- agarró su cintura y pegó sus cuerpos totalmente- Mira, si estás tiritando- sonrió.

- Suéltame o grito.- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sabes que no quieres que te suelte. Sabes que quieres que esté así todo el día, y que te bese, y que te haga sentir la mujer más hermosa en este universo, cosa que ya eres. Pero, lastimosamente no podemos princesa. Tengo que ir a dejar a los niños al colegio. Pero, nunca es tarde para el amor, así que solo llámame.- besó lentamente el cuello de Sam y la soltó delicadamente.- Nos vemos Sam...

Cerró la puerta y subió al auto para dirigirse al colegio de los chicos. Sam quedó helada con esas ultimas frases de su ex esposo. ¡Era incríble como la manipulaba para que no le gritara! Freddie Benson, el ser más insoportable del mundo para Sam Puckett. ¡Como lo detestaba! ¿Por qué siempre hacía lo mismo? ¿Era acaso que aun estaba enamorado de ella? ¡Que se pudra! Sam ya no lo amaba, o esa era la idea que siempre se había metido en la cabeza.

¿Por qué se habían divorciado? Freddie no estaba al tanto de nada, un día sam molesta le tiró sus maletas en la cara y le pidió el divorcio. ¿Que había hecho mal? ¡Siempre le fue fiel y la quiso como nunca amó a nadie más! Los primeros meses fueron nada más de dolor y de desesperación para el castaño, al no saber que había pasado entre ellos. ¡El la amaba! O mejor dicho, la ama. Nunca pudo superar a su amada mujer. Y estaba convencido en recuperarla a como de lugar.

Por parte de Sam, el divorcio se llevó a cabo porque supuestamente su esposo la había engañado. Y no con solo una mujer, si no con 3 en una misma cama. ¡Como eso era posible! Le había jurado amor por siempre y lo descubre en la cama con 3 mujeres. ¡Eso es algo inperdonable! Pero, lo que no sabía esta chica rubia, esque todo esto fue una estúpida trampa del photoshop. Habían editado una foto de Freddie junto a 3 mujeres más, y se las habían mandado por anónimo. ¿Quien sería tan malvado para disolver un hermoso matrimonio? Ni más ni menos que Missy Robinson. ¡Pero que mujer tan maldita! Su propósito era conquistar a Freddie para formar una familia junto a él. ¿Quien diría que Missy estuviera enamorada de Freddie? ¡Pero lo estaba! Desde el momento en que lo vió por primera vez a los 15 años. Pero, Sam Puckett siempre le robaba todo. Primero, a su mejor amiga, luego a su enamorado. ¿Que más quería? ¿Su identidad? Por ello, decidió robarle a su esposo y quedárselo. Pero, sus planes no dieron frutos, ya que Freddie no se dejó conquistar, y mucho menos por esa gatita malvada.

Al darse cuenta de que su teléfono estaba sonando, salió de sus pensamientos. Contestó amargamente.

- ¿Aló?

- ¿Estás ocupada?- preguntó la voz de Carly a través del teléfono.

- Tengo que ir a hacer unos trámites de admisión para el gimnacio. Pero fuera de eso, no, no lo estoy. ¿Por qué?

- Quería que vinieras a mi casa a hacerme compañía. Nate salió con Mattie, tu sabes, su día de "padre e hijo" y estoy tan sola. ¿Que me dices, Puckett? ¿Vienes a hacerle compañía a tu mejor amiga?

- De acuerdo, iré en 2 horas. Pero con una condición.

- ¿Cúal?

- Debes hacer ese pie de limón que te queda de lo más bien. ¿De acuerdo? Necesito comer algo dulce. ¡Ya no soporto más el estúpido Benson!

- Uyy.. ¿Que pasó?

- Después te digo. Nos vemos.- colgó la rubia un poco distraída.

Guardó su teléfono y decidió ir a renaudar los trámites de admisión a su gimnacio. Le gustaba el ejercicio, la mantenía en armonía, fresca y sobre todo en forma. ¿A quien no le gusta ser una mujer bella y sana?

Mientras tanto, Freddie llegó al colegio con los pequeños Benson's. Se estacionó como de costumbre en una calle al frente del establecimiento y sonrió.

- Muy bien, llegamos. Jenny, no olvides que tu hermano hoy tiene práctica de lucha y que lo vendrá a buscar tu tío Nate. Mattie y el están preparando una nueva rutina o algo así. Y jake, porfavor, porfavor, no te metas en problemas.

- ¡Lo prometo pa'!

- Jenn... Porfavor- dijo suplicante.

- No te preocupes papá, te prometo que lo vigilaré de cerca, adiós. Te amo- los dos se bajaron del automóvil y cerraron la puerta dejando a su padre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Muy malo? Hagánme saber sus opiniones:D **  
**Gracias por leer, eh! Los amo :) Dejen Reviews..**


End file.
